Elsa's Inhibition
by AnotherNotMe
Summary: Anna helps Elsa overcome a very personal issue induced by Elsa's fear of her powers. Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night, a week after the "Great Thaw". Elsa and Anna were sleeping in Elsa's bedroom, as they had been all week, neither willing to leave the other for long periods after such a lengthy separation. Also Anna was still worried about her sister, she had been frightened and isolated for so long, that Anna simply could not believe there was no lasting effect and so far their nights together had proved her right. Each night Elsa had been plagued by nightmares and Anna had discovered the only sound in the kingdom that could reliably wake her, Elsa's small whimpers during her sleep.

Sometimes they both awoke at the same time and Anna would be faced with a frightened and teary Elsa, who would collapse into her and cry herself back to sleep as Anna rocked her gently and stroked her hair. In the morning however Elsa would already be up and at least dressed, if not already gone, when Anna woke up and when Anna was able to get her alone to question her, Elsa simply brushed off her concerns as a natural by-product of recent events and nothing for Anna to be concerned with. This did not settle Anna however and after a few nights Elsa was persuaded to share the content of her nightmares which were, as Anna expected, about losing control of her powers and hurting Anna again. So Anna resolved to be patient, keep reassuring her sister and help her recover from her long ordeal.

Tonight when Anna awoke in the moonlight and reached for her sister, she paused just before shaking Elsa awake. Her sleepy mind registered the noise she had just heard coming from her sister was not exactly distressed. Anna was completely unsure of what to do, if Elsa was having a nightmare she had to help her, however the noise sounded very different to the previous nights. It was more of a moan than a whimper, and Anna suspected the cause may not be a nightmare this time. The last thing she wanted was to make Elsa embarrassed and risk the already closed off woman isolating herself when she was just beginning to learn to open up.

Anna was blushing furiously as Elsa let out another breathy moan and her hips rolled a little. Anna decided the best thing she could do right now was to pretend to be asleep and ignore whatever was happening next to her, unless it sounded as if Elsa was distressed. So she lay back down and closed her eyes as her sister moaned and moved erotically next to her, Anna could not help but listen and reasoned with herself she had to listen to make sure Elsa was ok. As Elsa's moaning picked up and her hips moved more Anna was disturbed to find herself becoming aroused, this was her sister and Queen, but her body was responding without her consent and she found herself flushed as her core grew wetter by the second.

Anna was extremely relieved when Elsa's body tensed and she let out a last breathy sound, before she relaxed and slumped back in bed. The relief was short lived however, a second later she heard and felt Elsa sit up in bed with a shocked gasp before Anna heard the worst sound in the world to her, Elsa's soft sob muffled against her hand. Immediately Anna sat up and drew her sister into her, she had no idea why Elsa was upset, and there was still the possibility of Elsa freaking out, so she remained quiet and simply comforted her sister once again.

Anna had decided not to discuss what she had witnessed, to spare Elsa the embarrassment of knowing Anna had seen her having an erotic dream. They were making good progress, growing more comfortable with each other but Anna worried that such personal discussions, at such an early stage, could cause Elsa to withdraw again. She told herself this would just be a one off occurrence and although Elsa was upset when she woke, it would be a minor glitch in Elsa's recovery that would resolve itself as Elsa generally improved.

When she woke up for the third night in a row to find her sister moaning softly next to her, Anna realised this could not be ignored. Elsa was no longer having nightmares, which could be seen as an improvement, but each night she was just as upset as she had been after the bad dreams. Anna was baffled as to how something that seemed so enjoyable in Elsa's subconscious, could cause her so much heartache when she awoke and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

The next day Anna's every waking moment was consumed with figuring out what to do to help Elsa. Maybe she had been having nightmares after all, but it certainly did not seem that way. How was Anna supposed to broach this subject with her sister? And was Anna even sure she should talk to Elsa about it? Maybe allowing Elsa to work through it on her own was for the best after all, maybe Elsa would be more comfortable with that.

"No." Thought Anna, Elsa had not wanted to deal with everything alone and Anna would be brave enough to show her she could confide in her about anything and everything without any fear. She would deal with her own embarrassment, be open with Elsa and hopefully this would encourage her to share whatever had upset her. Anna was satisfied with her plans but now she just had to get Elsa to talk to her, a feat in itself at the best of times.

Anna waited until they were tucked up in Elsa's bed that night, she was cuddling into Elsa's side as she read, and took a deep breath before she addressed her sister. "Elsa?"

"Hmm." Elsa replied.

"What were you dreaming about the last few nights?" Anna asked, apparently all her planning and thinking through the day made no difference anyway, she just blurted it out like she always did. She felt Elsa stiffen and looked up to find her sisters cheeks blazing and her eyes furtively travelling over anything in the room except Anna, "It's just they don't seem like a nightmares, but you wake up and start crying and I just wondered, well, why?"

"I thought you woke up when I did." Elsa said quietly, as she turned to face Anna with a look of horror on her pale face, one hand coming up to her chest.

Anna looked down sheepishly as she replied, "I kinda woke up a bit earlier but it didn't exactly seem like a bad dream, so I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh" Was Elsa's only response as she went back to looking around her bedroom again and avoided Anna's attempt to catch her eye by sitting up a little more. When Anna realised Elsa wasn't going to say anymore, or look at her, she started talking again.

"You can tell me you know, we agreed no more secrets and there isn't anything you could say that would make me think less of you. I mean you're so clever and magic and beautiful and I think you're amazing, so, you know, you can tell me and it will be okay, I just want to help you and I mean with everything, you're my sister and I really missed you and I really want to know everything about you, like really, really, and I'm going to stop talking now." Anna kept her sister held tightly around her waist as she spoke and looked up with pleading eyes, even though Elsa still wasn't looking at her. She was worried that given even the slightest opportunity, Elsa wouldn't be able to resist the urge to run as she had before.

Elsa couldn't help but smile slightly at her sisters rambled insistence, it was really very sweet of her and just another example to Elsa of how wonderful her sister truly was. Here she was a week after shutting her out, for literally years, before fleeing completely and leaving her with an entire kingdom to worry about. All that and she still followed Elsa and managed to rescue her from herself, Anna was the amazing one in Elsa's eyes. She wanted to be open with Anna but how could she possibly talk to her younger sister about sexual matters, Elsa could barely admit to the contents of her nightmares, when it was obvious what they would be about. Now her sister was asking about something she had never considered discussing with another person, let alone her dear, sweet, little sister.

Anna waited patiently but her sister seemed to be getting lost in her head more and more, rather than preparing to share. After a few more minutes' silence she felt compelled to try again and, as always, let whatever entered her head, leave again quickly by way of her mouth. "Elsa, please talk to me. I know I'm not a love expert or anything, oh, but we do know love experts, do you want to talk to them? Because I can talk to Kristoff and Sven, ask them to take us, or you, or whatever. But you can talk to me too, I'll try and help, I really want to. Elsa?" Anna had lowered her eyes while speaking but looked up as she finished and finally met her sister's eyes. Elsa was even paler than usual behind the remaining blush on her cheeks but she had a small smile on her face, which Anna couldn't help but return.

Elsa held Anna's gaze for a long moment before sighing and looking at her fingers which were twisting in her lap. "Anna, it's not that I don't trust you to help but I don't think there is anything anyone can do about this, I'm afraid. I understand if you want to sleep separately," Elsa felt her voice go shaky at the idea of returning to spending her nights alone and swallowed thickly, before quietly adding, "I'm sorry Anna, there are some things that can't be fixed."

Anna felt Elsa try to pull away but wrapped both her legs around Elsa's closest leg and squeezed her waist even tighter. Elsa struggled for only a moment before she relaxed again, knowing from previous experience trying to leave would just involve physically dragging Anna around the castle, her little sister certainly had an impressive grip.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said anything about sleeping separately? We can work this out, I'm sure of it. You just need to tell me what the problem actually is and we will fix it, there must be some way, there's always a solution. Now what is it that upsets you?" Said Anna, sitting up and fixing her sister with as authoritative a glare as she could muster, with her hair sticking up at odd angles and a little drool crusted on her collar.

Despite her worry Elsa couldn't help but giggle at her sister's appearance and when she went to bring a hand up to cover her mouth, Anna caught it and brought it down to Elsa's lap where she squeezed it and kept it held tightly in her own. Elsa's eyes followed her hand until it settled, then she finally looked her sister in the eye and held her gaze.

Anna beamed at Elsa and squeezed her hand again as she softly said, "You don't need to hide Elsa, you have a beautiful smile, I want to see it a lot more." Anna was desperately trying to convey her feelings to Elsa, to make her view Anna as unshakeable, able to support her. Anna knew Elsa was listening, but she wasn't sure her sister could properly understand what Anna was saying to her and it made Anna very sad for Elsa.

Elsa looked at their joined hands in her lap and held Anna's a little tighter as she tried to gather the courage to speak about something so personal. Rationally she knew she had no reason to fear sharing anything with Anna, no matter how intimate, but she had never had a confidant before and found herself unable to vocalise what was troubling her. Eventually she looked back up and into her sister's eyes, which were solemn and kind. This gave Elsa the reassurance she needed to draw one last deep breath and start to explain another of the limitations her powers caused.

"Well…you see…the thing is…I can't…well…umm…" Even with her new resolve to share actually doing it was still proving difficult and Elsa huffed in frustration at her inability to articulate herself.

She reflexly tried to pull her hand away from her sister again but was caught by surprise when it was instead suddenly tugged and she found herself off tipped balance and falling for a moment before her face was pressed into the soft warmth of her sister's chest.

"Sorry" Anna stated sheepishly "But you should be coming closer, not pulling away" Her voice was soft and as she spoke she released Elsa's hands only to surround her sister with her arms, providing a cocoon of warmth and protection to the troubled Queen. Anna felt as Elsa released a relieved sigh and nuzzled into her a little more, her arms moving instinctively to return the embrace as she allowed herself to relax. Anna smiled at this and squeezed her sister a little, silently urging her to continue and after another long moment of Elsa simply enjoying the hug, she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elsa closed her eyes as she started to speak softly "Because of my powers I haven't ever been able to be…Well, physical, so to speak and it seems my subconscious is a little…Um…Over imaginative at the moment…But I'm just kind of, stuck." Elsa trailed off as an image of her dream flashed into her head and her body responded by tensing.

Anna noticed her sister faltering and squeezed her again, whispering into Elsa's hair "Go on." Elsa started slightly but resisted the urge to pull away that shot through her.

"And afterwards, I'm kind of frustrated…" Elsa had to concentrate on keeping her breathing even as she continued "And it just reminds me of everything I'll never experience." Despite her efforts there was a definite waver to her voice at the end. It was clear Anna noticed as her hold tightened once again and Elsa felt a short kiss on the crown of her head. It nearly broke her composure completely but she focused on breathing evenly and eventually felt herself calm once more, despite the situation.

Anna also felt a profound sadness at her sister's words but, unlike her sister, she was an eternal optimist and her mind refused to believe that Elsa would not experience everything and anything she desired. It was simply a matter of figuring out how to go about it, there had to be a way and they would figure it out together, as they should. Once again resolved, Anna managed to catch herself just before launching into a barrage of questions that would have likely caused, at least, a sudden cold snap in Elsa's bedroom. She paused and took a deep breath sorting through the jumble of her mind until she realised that her first question was one she didn't really want to know the answer to "Elsa, are you sure your powers can even hurt you?"

"Yes" Elsa had been expecting that question to come up at some point but it still shocked her to her core and she silently pleaded with Anna to not continue that line of questioning. Thankfully Anna had already decided she didn't need any further information on that at the moment but she made a note to come back to it at another time.

"Okay, so we definitely need someone else." Anna said, in what Elsa considered far too chirpy a tone for the statement.

"And there it falls apart." Elsa sighed "It's just too dangerous Anna, I have no idea what my powers will do and even without that, who would want to risk it?" She once again started to pull away but Anna was having none of it.

"You are a young, gorgeous, magical, queen. Who wouldn't want you?!" Anna asked incredulously.

"It's just not that simple Anna." Elsa sounded tired now and had slumped fully against her sister "I don't want someone who wants me for any of those things and meeting anyone is difficult enough as queen. I don't want to just launch into marriage and heirs and everything, especially when I don't even know that I'm capable of having a physical relationship." Elsa thought that at least the depressing subject matter had distracted her from the embarrassment for a while.

"Well, you don't need a lifelong commitment to figure this out, just someone to help you for a little while. What about…you know, employing someone's services?" Anna blushed at the idea but she knew it was the most obvious solution.

"Anna, I couldn't do that. I just wouldn't be comfortable with it and if anyone found out…" Elsa trailed off as she imagined the shame of people discovering her indiscretion. "And still the fundamental point is it's too dangerous for anyone, including me."

"But…" Anna was quick to speak but Elsa managed to cut her off.

"Anna please, I have thought this through and believe me if there was a way I would be more than happy, but there just isn't and I don't think talking about it will really help." Elsa was embarrassed to admit she was a little aroused and being pressed against her sister's warm body felt inappropriate while in this state. The subject matter, though difficult, was also keeping her mind in areas she was well practiced in avoiding. It was frustrating enough that her subconscious seemed determined to plague her, without spending her waking moments being reminded as well. "I know you just want to help but could we just drop it, please." Elsa looked up at her sister's face for the first time since they began speaking. She found Anna looking down at her with adoration and glistening eyes.

"Elsa, I know this is hard for you but there has to be a way if we work together. You can't just ignore a massive part of yourself, look how well it worked out with your magic. " Anna said while giving Elsa a reassuring smile and finally releasing her hold on her. "I totally know we'll figure this out somehow. I mean, okay so your powers usually come from your hands right?"

"Yes, but not always, especially the more out of control I feel, and from what I know that is certainly to be expected with such…activities."

"I'm pretty sure we should be able to say it if we are discussing you doing it you know" Anna said, while bumping Elsa's shoulder to let her know she was only kidding around.

"Well, it's a good thing we are discussing me not doing it then, isn't it." Elsa could help smiling fondly at her sister, always able to make things better just by being her.

"Elsa, stop being so defeatist, there's always a way."

"Is there?" Elsa sighed.

"Yes, always." Anna replied still smiling.

"Really?" Elsa looked at Anna sceptically.

"Yes." Said Anna, nodding to emphasise her point.

"Okay then, what is it?" Elsa asked.

"What is what?" Anna replied, her expression suddenly shifting to puzzled.

"The solution." Elsa stated, an edge of irritation slipping into her voice. She knew Anna was only trying to help but Elsa wasn't dumb and she was sure she had thought of, and discounted, all the available options during her long years alone.

"Oh." Anna blushed realising her mistake but recovering quickly. "Okay, well…" Anna started confidently but trailed off almost immediately, realising she actually had no idea what to do.

Elsa watched as her sister faded into silence and started to stare out the window. She thought about drawing her attention but this conversation was pushing her already tired mind and the silence was frankly a relief.

They remained like this long enough for Elsa to start drifting off only to be suddenly roused when Anna turned, grabbed her hand and loudly declared.

"Of course, Kristoff!"

"What about him?" Elsa asked her mind still foggy as she struggled to bring herself back to full wakefulness. She looked at Anna's raised eyebrows and her face fell as realisation dawned on her "Oh no, Anna, just, no!" Anna's smile did not falter however causing Elsa to sigh deeply once more.

"Oh come on Elsa, it's perfect, you like him and, and he's nice, oh, and we'll give him a bath of course but you can trust him, he doesn't even know any people to tell. See perfect!" Anna finished with a flurry of her hands still beaming at her sister.

"Anna." Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose this was really starting to grate on her nerves but she was determined not to lose her temper with Anna, she chanted 'she's only trying to help' in her mind a few times before looking up again. Anna was still smiling but her eyebrows were slightly scrunched giving Elsa a quizzical and hopeful expression that reminded Elsa to be gentle. "Anna I'm sorry but it wouldn't work, Kristoff can barely stand to be in the same room as me he's so nervous! And I wouldn't be able to look at him if we had…If he had seen… Well, anyway I would much rather have a potential friend and not be any more awkward when he visits you. And besides you seem to be forgetting, it's still too dangerous!"

"Nope."

Now it was Elsa's turn to be confused "Nope what?" She asked.

"Nope, I hadn't forgotten." Anna was looking a little smug now and it was not helping Elsa keep her cool.

"So what do you suggest?" Elsa was just about ready to pull rank and order Anna to sleep.

"From arms length with pillows"

"Huh?!" Was all Elsa could come up with as her mind was immediately assaulted with the various images Anna's phrasing conjured up.

"Your powers mainly come from your hands, so you can hold pillows and whoever it is can tell you if you start to freeze them up and stop. And if they just stay away from your middle then it won't even matter if you do your ice burst thingy, it won't go anywhere near them. And I know what you're going to say but you're powers usually come through your hands first, especially if you're holding something and they only go super crazy with the bad feelings and these will definitely so not be bad feelings, so it will all be good." Anna took a deep breath "Wow that was a lot of talking, kinda woozy." She giggled and relaxed back, pleased with her logic.

Elsa considered Anna's arguments for a minute. She fundamentally believed that, however safe it seemed, there was still too much of a risk for such a frivolous thing. She was a Queen concerned with her country, a single persons pleasure seemed miniscule in comparison to all of her citizens lives. Elsa was sure she was right but was worried that Anna would not see it that way and Elsa found she didn't have a direct answer against her idea, it would be as safe as it could be for Elsa and her mystery companion, but that wasn't the point, any risk was too much risk. Elsa realised she hadn't said anything and looked up to find Anna watching her with a small smirk and a knowing twinkle in her eye that made Elsa a little nervous.

"You can't think of anything wrong with it can you?" Anna asked. "It's a good idea." She gently sang.

Elsa automatically wanted to reassure Anna, while dissuading her completely, but her tired mind could no longer keep up and she ended up just staring at Anna with her mouth a little open. She got lost in all the backwards and forwards that seemed to make up her life and ended up fixated on the fine strands of Anna's hair that caught the light and flashed gold, before they turned the exact deep red of an autumn sunset. Anna's smile expanded to a grin as she realised Elsa had no argument but then her brow creased as Elsa continued to just stare at her.

"Elsa?" She asked quietly while rocking her a little.

"Hmm?" Elsa said being effectively knocked out of her trance she focused in on Anna's concerned face looking down at her. "Oh sorry, I'm so sorry Anna, that was terribly rude of me." Anna was just chuckling now that she realised nothing was seriously amiss with her sister and that she had just witnessed an incredibly rare zone out.

"It's fine Elsa, this all started with you not sleeping so it makes sense you'd be tired. It's still a good idea though." Anna stated as Elsa felt her chest puff out against her. Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at Anna's smugness, she knew her sister worried about doing the right thing and helping people above most else. Elsa never wanted her to think she was anything less than the incredible person she saw Anna as and so reluctantly she had to concede.

"It is a good idea Anna, and seems as safe as it could be but there is still no one suitable…" Elsa had been going to add that even if there were it wouldn't happen but all Anna heard was that it was a good idea and Anna instantly committed herself to making it happen somehow. She immediately squealed and squeezed Elsa tightly, prompting a small "Oof!" from the Queen as she lost all air for a moment.

"Anna." Elsa tried to get the still squealing girls attention but to no avail, "Anna!" She tried again a little louder and started to struggle to sit up straight again. She made it a bit further this time as Anna was caught off guard but still didn't manage to completely extract herself. She turned to face Anna at eye level this time and waited until she had calmed down before speaking, "Anna, it's too much of a risk. I won't risk hurting someone, I couldn't stand it." Elsa tried to look down but Anna ducked her head and caught Elsa's gaze before she could. Elsa was shocked to notice that rather than an expression of hurt at Elsa not being willing to try her plan, Anna was smiling comfortingly again and looking at Elsa as if she was the little sister in their relationship for once.

"Elsa, a wise snowman once told me 'some people are worth melting for'. If he gets it and he came from you, how do you not?" Anna sighed as Elsa broke her gaze and looked down but Anna just gathered her up and pulled her back into a hug again, resting her chin on her Elsa's shoulder. Anna knew that Elsa just thought she wasn't worth melting for, but that was as silly as Hans sideburns and Anna would show her somehow.

Anna knew she would melt for Elsa in a second, less than a second, a heartbeat, no quicker than that, a hummingbird heartbeat. Anna smiled to herself, happy she had found a suitable level of speed she would melt at for Elsa, not that she could or would have to melt for Elsa. Why would an ice Queen need a melted sister, Anna found herself picturing being a puddle just sort of splashing after Elsa all the time, trying to flow down stairs safely. No that was just silly Elsa didn't need anything melted, she just needed someone to…'Oh' Anna suddenly remembered what her emphatic melting metaphor actually applied to and blushed deeply.

**Sorry it's been such an epically long wait but I did say it would be sketchy and apparently I really meant it! Will try and not be quite so ridiculous next time but I've got exams coming up so might still be a bit. Cheers for the reviews, I hadn't realised but it totally does encourage writing (and smiling).  
**


End file.
